SG SV de ouf
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Woolsey demande à SG& de remplir des fiches d'identité
1. Jack

**SG-CV de ouf - Jack**

**Auteurs** : Marine Carter O'Neill, Nanoo et Nanou (sur une idée de Marine)

**E-mail** : gmainoucaramail.fr, bichette2306hotmail.fr, nanousg1yahoo.fr

**Date :** Août 2006

**Genre** : Humour-déglingo...

**Saison** : Fin saison 7, avant Heroes !

**Disclaimer** : Rien, mais rien ne nous appartient, les items sont au dossier qui vont avec les DVD SG1, le reste à la MGM etc …, on est pas payées, même si on s'est payé de bonnes tranches de rigolade, et qu'on croit qu'on va nous payer des vacances dans un asile. Un bel asile ou y'aura des gens soit-disant comme nous !! Enfin bref, rien, rien de rien, non rien ne nous appartient !

**Résumé** : Woosley a demandé à SG-1 de remplir des fiches d'identité, les voici. Aujourd'hui, celle de Jack (avec des commentaires de Daniel)

**Notes** : Encore un délire, faut croire que quand on réunit des dindes, ça part en live !! enfin bref, encore une bonne soirée pleine de rires et de ... fous rires ... et clin d'œil à Nemesis (Bon voyage), à Helios et Hito !

**Note de Marine** : Je crois que j'ai encore eu une idée et la bonne idée de faire partager avec des copines, en l'occurrence Nanoo et Nanou. Et je vous prie de me croire les deux Nanoous réunies, ça fait mal.. Ou du bien comme c'est le cas ici. Alors Merci à Nan'dinde et Purple-dinde pour avoir suivie ma folie (encore une fois pour Nanoo) au plaisir que cela se reproduise, en tout cas c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter on a encore 3 fiches à faire ! (et une autre fic je le rappelle qui pour une fois, c'était pas mon idée !! (enfin je crois pas...)

**Note de Nanoo** : Once again ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai l'art de me faire embarquer dans des trips qui me dépassent ! lol ! que dire de plus ! Encore une fois j'ai passé une délicieuse soirée à triper (comme tous les soirs ou presque, est-il besoin de le préciser, hum … pas sur !) En tout cas, excellente idée de départ ma Marine ! Et oui, oui on finira un jour par finir de finiciser « le défi ». Merci à mes super yahoo-cop' Marine et Nanou pour cette super soirée bien déglingo comme je les aime !

**Note de Nanou** : Ben euh, comment dire... Alors je vous explique : hier soir, je m'installe sur mon pc, je vais sur Yahoo et là, c'est le drame ! Je me fais sauter dessus par deux dindes atteintes de grippe jackaviaire en pleine crise de manque ! Que dire ? Que faire ? C'est tellement contagieux que je n'ai osé refuser leur invitation ! Et là elles me proposent d'écrire une fiche d'identité sur notre Jackounet chéri d'amour à nous "presque" toutes ! Que dire ? Que faire ? Je n'ai pu résister, leur appel a résonné en moi comme le chant des sirènes sur les marins d'Ulysse ! Et c'est dans un état second que je me suis retrouvée mêlée à toute cette histoire de dingues qui m'a fait un bien fou ! Merci mes dindinettes pour ce bonheur en live ! Je vous nem très fort !

**Note de Mondaye** : Et voilà, ce qui arrive quand je me connecte sur Internet juste histoire de vérifier mes messages: je me retrouve à corriger et à commenter (et même à me casser la tête) sur la fic des trois autres dindes ! Non mais j'vous jure… Nan les filles c'était un plaisir, j'ai bien rigolé, enfin je m'y attendais avec vous ! Non vraiment on pourrait acheter des actions dans Yahoo nous ! Et je vois Marine que tu m'as écoutée à la lettre concernant les idées de génie ! Navydinde toujours prête ! Raaa je vous adore les filles !

**Spécial** : MERCI MERCI MERCI à Mondaye d'avoir relu la fic !

**ATTENTION NC-15** Certaines Allusions peuvent heurtées la sensibilité des plus jeunes

Jeff Renwick, le jeune assistant de Richard Woosley, entra dans le bureau de son patron avec une pile de dossiers dans les mains...

" Monsieur Woosley ?

- Oui?

- Voici les fiches d'identité des membres de SG-1.

- Il les ont remplies correctement ?

- Chacun à leur manière, comme vous l'avez demandé, répondit l'assistant avec une grimace

- Je vois, répondit Woosley en un soupir, Passez-moi celle de O'Neill. "

FICHE IDENTITE

**Nom :** Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill (avec 2 L SVP !) (D : On le saura les 2 L !!!) (J : Daniel, la ferme !)

**N° Matricule :** 211

**Grade :** "Officiellement" Colonel dans l'armée de l'air, officieusement ... Fou du roi, étalon (D : bouffon … ?)

**Poste **: ben la poste de Colorado Springs se trouve au 69 rue des shippeuses, Colorado Springs, Colorado. Le poste de police, lui est au 76 chemin du boulet (Pete !!!), Colorado Springs, Colorado.

**Affectation **: J'avais demandé le pays de Galles, je me retrouve au SGC.

**Historique :** Demandez à Daniel c'est sa spécialité ! (D : Oui parce que la vôtre c'est les blagues vaseuses, tout le monde le sait ici !) (J : elles sont très drôles mes blagues, demandez donc à Carter !) (D : Sam n'est pas une référence en matière de O'Neill) (donc, Né en 1952, Jack O'Neill fit le bonheur de ses parents pendant 2 minutes, puis...) ( J : C'est bon Daniel ! On a compris !)

**Age **: C'est l'âge qu'on a dans la tête qui compte ! (D : Soit 4 ans, grand maximum !)

**Nationalité** : Tauri, Born In the USA, I was... (D : Tiens il pleut !)

**Cheveux **: Plein fur la tête et un fur la langue

**Couleur des yeux **: Carter dit Chocolat, donc, mettons chocolat ! (sans les noisettes, hein !)

**Signes particuliers** : Eternel incompris, et petite cicatrice craquante (selon certaines sources) à l'arcade gauche (D : Source : Sam Carter) (J : Daniel, La ferme !)

**Lieu de Naissance **: Dans la voiture, seule fois de ma vie ou j'étais en avance !

**Situation familiale** : (Carter ? Je réponds quoi ?) Divorcé, en concubinage avec Homer et sa famille ...

**Domicile** : A moitié à la base un quart chez moi un quart chez... (J : Oops j'ai failli faire une gaffe) (D : Sam peut-être ?) (J : Non, j'allais dire, chez ... O'Malley) (D : On n'a plus le droit d'y retourner depuis l'autre fois Jack !) (J : Daniel ...) (D : La ferme, je sais !)

CARRIERE MILIRAIRE

**Brevets de pilotage **: Il parait que j'arrive à faire voler 2 ou 3 coucous ! (Eh pas les oiseaux hein !) Les caddies du supermarché, la vieille voiture téléguidée de Cassie, mon beau vélo rouge et les avions en papier! (le tout trouvé dans des Pochettes surprises)

**Entraînements armes** : Mes blagues, toujours de très bon goût, N'EST CE PAS DANIEL ? (D : Euh ... Oui, oui), mon sourire ravageur, mes yeux flamboyants, mon aura naturelle, mon charisme envoûtant ... Maîtrise exceptionnelle, mention très bien !

**Statut actuel** : Ancien retraité, mais la, plutôt actif je dirais ! (D : Sauf entre 14h et 16h, l'heure de la sieste) (J : Ca va Danny boy, c'est pas moi qui dors affalé sur mon bureau !) (D : Non ça c'est Sam) (J : Je sais, figurez-vous que la dernière fois, on devait sortir et ...) (D : Je croyais que c'était top secret) (J : Oops !)

**Historique **: On l'a pas déjà eu celle la ??? Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaniel ! C'est encore pour vous !

**Compétences particulières** : Amant-expert (surtout en levrette, n'est ce pas Car...), champion de la base au Démineur, Solitaire, Dame de pique et à "l'Explose-pingouin". Meilleur (et seul) partenaire de boxe de Teal'c, arpenteur de couloir officiel du SGC, découvreur de raccourcis, room service pour Carter. Finit toujours premier à l'explosage de réveil matin, blagophile professionnel, expert en boucles temporelles, poterie, golf, jonglage, baiser cinéma, amuseur public ... Plus grande Honte : parle latin.

**Rapport des supérieurs** : C'est le plus grand casse-nikta de ma base, si ce n'est de l'univers !!! Impossible de lui faire obéir à un ordre ! Toujours en retard, toujours le premier à faire des conneries !!! La seule qu'il ne fasse pas c'est de déclarer sa flamme à Carter ! (D : Oops, trop tard...). Ceci dit, très bon chef d'équipe, prend de bonnes décisions, mais purée, handicapé des sentiments ! Et pourtant, C'est lui qui se prend les plus belles filles (D : LA Monsieur, LA plus belle fille) alors que c'est moi le chef c'est pas juste !! Moi aussi je saurais exploser des Goa'ulds si j'étais... Jack O'Neill.

**Faits clés** : Chez le serrurier !

**Ennemis** : Les serpents, les insectes et tous les trucs avec les yeux qui brillent. Râ, Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Anubis, Set, Ba'al (comme une balle, un ballon)... Les scientifiques (D : Sauf deux) (J : Oui c'est vrai sauf Janet et Carter) (D : Mais euh !). Les politiciens en général, Kinsey, Sammuels, Maybourne, McKay, Loki, Linéa, les piqûres, les truc attrapeurs de tête qui vous attrapent la tête (D : Les bibliothèques anciennes, Jack ! ). Le NID, le trust, Pete, Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Joe, l'agent Barret, Jonas (D : Quoi ! Il était gentil le petit) (J : Pas Quinn l'autre !!!) ...

**Alliés** : Les Tok'ra il parait, les Simpsons, ma canne à pêche, ma bière, un petit bonhomme gris qui se fait appeler Thor ! Les Abydossiens, (enfin avant leur ascensionnage collectif) les Anciens il parait aussi, mais ceux la, on les voit jamais (je les aime bien quand même ils renvoient toujours le Danny boy à poil) (D : Hey, on avait dit qu'on en parlait plus de ça !)

RAPPORT MEDICAL

**Rapport du médecin **: Patient infernal, qui ne devrait pas porter ce nom d'ailleurs, qui me fait des comédies indignes d'un enfant de 4 ans. Atterrit trop souvent dans mon infirmerie pour mes nerfs et ceux de mes infirmières... Ceci dit met un peu d'ambiance dans l'infirmerie. Etat général bon (ne me demandez pas comment il fait), a les genoux défoncés (D : mais ça c'est l'âge) (J : Hey, je suis pas vieux !), le dos pas mieux, le cholestérol un peu haut. Apte au service actif (mais c'est bien parce que y'a que lui d'assez fou pour faire ce job !).

**Données : - Taille **: 1m87 (et accessoirement : 19 cm)

**- Poids **: 82 Kg, que de muscles (D : Et moi je suis le pape !) (J : Juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut, mon cher Daniel ! )

**- IMC **: Faites le calcul ! Demandez à Carter si vous savez pas faire.

**- Groupe sanguin **: Moi je ne connais pas, ils font quoi comme musique ?

**- Tension Artérielle **: Beaucoup trop dès qu'une certaine personne est dans les parages

**- Vue **: Qu'est-ce que c'est écrit là ? Non, allez, sérieusement, très bonne concernant la même dite personne

**- Audition **: Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Mais qui me parle ? Nulle selon mes supérieurs, mon ex-femme et les scientifiques.

**- Réflexes **: If Carter touches me, reflexes are very good !!!

**- Cœur **: Volé par Car ... (Oops again !) (D : comme vous dites !)

**- Capacité pulmonaire **: Moins que Carter … Mais j'ai fumé autrefois (D : Ouaip en 1969) (J : On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas Daniel !!!) (D : Ouaip ! mais vous avez parlé de mes retours de l'ascension, alors : vengeance ! Niark niark niark !)

**- Etat de santé **: Bon état général. (D : occasion à saisir !) (J : Daniel ??????) (D : Je parlais pas pour moi !!)

**- Handicap **: A part des sentiments selon un certain général de ma connaissance, aucun ! (D : Handicapé de l'attention aussi je dirais) (J : Mais ça c'est que quand vous, vous parlez Daniel !) (D : Evidemment, quand c'est Sam, c'est sur sa poitrine que se pose votre attention) (J : Daaaaaaaniel !!!)

**- Maladie génétique **: L'humour ça compte pas, hein ? non ! Ben alors aucune ! (D : Alzheimer, pour les rapports et l'heure)

**- Blessures graves** : J'ai pas envie d'écrire un roman là : trop ! (demandez au Doc pour les détails !)

**Examen psychologique **: - **Rapport général **: "

" (D : Jack, si j'avais su, jamais je vous aurais prêter mon blanco !!)

- **Principaux traumatismes psychiques** : "

" (D : Jack vous avez pas fini un peu, vous allez finir shooté au blanco !)

DIVERS

**Relations affectives** : Un archéologue qui me sert de meilleur ami, Sam Carter, un jaffa qui me sert de grand frère, Sam Carter, Homer (et Sam Carter)

**Activités de loisir** : **- Intérêts** : Base-ball (avec Sam), pêche (avec Sam), chalet (avec Sam), Simpsons (avec Sam), astronomie (avec Sam), aviation (avec Sam), golf (avec Sam), cyclisme (avec Sam), poterie (avec Sam), (D : glandage, avec Sam bien sûr) (J : pas que glandage mon cher Danny boy, y'a 2 ou 3 petites choses que je vais vous apprendre, d'homme à homme !)

**- Aime** : Voir une très très belle fanfiction d'Hélios qui résume le tout (D : Vous êtes pas flemmard vous) ( J : Jamais). Mes amis, Carter, et Charly, toujours ...

**- Aime pas **: Une certaine loi, mes ennemis, les mondes parallèles, les autres dimensions, jouer au ping-pong avec Teal'c, fermer ma porte a clef, la bouffe du mess, les yaourts, les conquêtes de Carter, les blagues de Teal'c, les sarcophages (qu'il n'y en ai pas eu pour Charly), les armes, les hiéroglyphes... Euh, je veux dire les maths, enfin les 2 quoi

**Analyse de SG-1 :- Daniel **: Et dire que cet homme est mon meilleur ami... Je suis tombé bien bas (J : Daniel !!!!!!). Bon je dois (malheureusement) lui reconnaître de très bonnes qualités de leader, mais il est borné, insensible, ne m'écoute jamais, me coupe tout le temps la parole, me vanne sans raison (Et c'est jamais drôle ... et non ! Sam ne compte pas pour dire que c'est drôle, elle est de parti pris). Mais il est bien comme garçon... Quand il dort ! (Bref quasiment tout le temps !)

**- Teal'c** : Indeed !

**- Sam** : Le colonel est le meilleur partenaire que j'ai jamais eu ... Dans tous les domaines... Il sait prendre les bonnes décisions en un temps record, c'est un excellent militaire, réfléchi, excellent stratège, avec un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve, plein de douceur aussi, il peut être tendre quand il le veut. Je lui voue un confiance aveugle et mets volontiers ma vie (et mon corps) entre ses mains quand il veut (J : Euh... on se calme Carter !) (T : Indeed) (D : Votre corps aussi Teal'c?) (T : Dans les mains du Major Carter Volontiers) (J : Non mais ça va pas ???)!

The End !

(à suivre les Fiches Identité de Sam, Daniel et Teal'c)


	2. Teal'c

**SG-CV de ouf – Teal'c**

**Auteurs** : Marine Carter O'Neill, Nanoo et Nanou (sur une idée de Marine)  
**E-mail** : gmainoucaramail.fr, bichette2306hotmail.fr, nanousg1yahoo.fr  
**Date :** Août 2006  
**Genre** : Humour-déglingo...  
**Saison** : Fin saison 7, avant Heroes !

**Disclaimer** : Rien, mais rien ne nous appartient, les items sont au dossier qui vont avec les DVD SG1, le reste à la MGM etc …, on est pas payées, même si on s'est payé de bonnes tranches de rigolade, et qu'on croit qu'on va nous payer des vacances dans un asile. Un bel asile ou y'aura des gens soit-disant comme nous !! Enfin bref, rien, rien de rien, non rien ne nous appartient !

**Résumé** : Woosley a demandé à SG-1 de remplir des fiches d'identité, les voici. Voici celle de Teal'c (avec les commentaires de SG1)

**Note **: Encore une soirée, début de nuit de folie entre dindes, et voici la nouvelle fiche ! On s'est encore bien bien bien marrées, mais vraiment marrées à l'écrire, on espère que vous rirez autant à la lire, c'est Teal'c qui y passe cette fois !! Enjoy ! (Note de Mon : Et oui... Me suis encore laissée entraîner par ces dindes!)

En soupirant, ne sachant pas que dire, Woosley ferma le dossier, et ses paupières d'ébahissement. Il savait que O'Neill était pas sérieux, mais à ce point là !!! Il ne voulait absolument pas revivre ça tout de suite, donc il demanda le dossier de celui, qui pour lui, serait le plus normal :

- Jeff, passez-moi le fichier de Teal'c s'il vous plait !

**FICHE INDENTITE**

**Nom** : Teal'c de Chulak (J : Surnom Sholva) (D : Vous ne m'aviez jamais dis que vous étiez Noble Teal'c !)

**N° Matricule **: Je ne suis pas un numéro, je suis un jaffa libre !

**Grade** : Ancien prima d'Apophis le faux dieu (J : Jaffa désymbiotisé)

**Poste** : Un poste de radio est un Transitor Radio FM/AM longue portée, mais je n'écoute pas de musique, la musique terrienne est d'un barbare (D : Je trouve la techno HardCore très douce par rapport aux chants Traditionnel Jaffa moi) (T : Daniel Jackson, sur ma planète on vous démembrerait pour avoir osé dire cela !)

**Affectation** : Je n'ai pas d'affectation ceci grâce à mon symbiote qui me protège puis maintenant grâce a la trétonine (S : Affectation Teal'c, pas infection !)

**Historique **:(J : oh non, il va nous raconter toute sa vie avec des mots compliqués en plus ! Vous savez quel âge il a ???) J'ai été le prima du faux dieu Apophis, puis le prima du vrai Dieu Jack O'Neill (D : Sam je veux bien que vous tapiez pour Teal'c mais pas que vous déformiez ses propos !)

**Age** : 97 des vos années (J : Mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas...) (D : Teal'c vous pourriez être mon grand-père !) (S : Vous ne les faîtes pas Teal'c vous êtes bien conservé) (J : C'est le truc de SG-1 en fait !)

**Nationalité** : Jaffa, alien, Tauri d'adoption (J : Qui voudrait adopter un jaffa de 97 ans ?) (D : D'ailleurs quand est-ce que le président lui fait ses papiers ???)

**Cheveux **: Un bon Jaffa au service de son Dieu est un Jaffa sans cheveux (D : Vous n'êtes plus au service d'un Dieu Teal'c) (T : Indeed... Je réfléchis à les laisser pousser) (J : A l'intérieur du crane...) (T : il est impossible que les cheveux poussent à l'intérieur du crane O'Neill !)

**Couleur des yeux **: Noir (J : les deux ?) (T : Oui les deux O'Neill) ( D : Surtout quand on rit pas à ses blagues...)

**Signes particuliers** : Je porte la marque du faux dieu Apophis sur le front (J : un GRAND humour !!!)

**Lieu de Naissance **: Sur Chulak, dans la maison familiale

**Situation familiale** : Veuf de Drey'auc, un fils, Ry'ac (J : Et une maitresse Shan'auc !) (T : Cela ne vous concerne en rien O'Neill, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez un démembrement express) (D : D'ailleurs comment va Rya'c ?) (T : Très bien Daniel Jackson, merci) (J : Et il a fait des progrès au base ball?) (T : Indeed)

**Domicile** : SGC, dans mes quartier

**CARRIERE MILIRAIRE**

**Brevets de pilotage** : je pilote les planeurs de la morts et les vaisseaux mères mais je n'ai aucun papier l'attestant (J : Et les voitures, rappelez vous, on vous a appris en 1969 !) (T : pareil pour les voitures, pourtant j'ai acheté la lessive que vous me recommandiez mais je n'ai pas trouvé le permis dedans O'Neill) (D : On en a fait des choses en 69) (S : Au fait Monsieur, vous avez su ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme que ...) (J : Elle a eu un fils qui est dans L'USAF d'ailleurs)

**Entraînements armes** : Zat', long bâton, P90, Tout ce qui tue je sais l'utiliser (S : Y compris ses mains) (D : Et son regard) (J : Et ses blagues) (D : Même une raquette de ping-pong dans les mains de Teal'c peut aussi être très dangereuse à ce que je sais Jack !) (S : Je confirme, il a souffert longtemps a cause de ça) (D : Oh ? Il a été inutilisable combien de temps? Vous auriez du m'appeler !) (J : Daniel !!!!!! je vais vous tuer)

**Statut actuel **: Pas encore j'ai refusé cet honneur sur Chulak (S : On a dit "statut" pas "statue" Teal'c !)

**Historique** : Quel est l'intérêt pour les Tauris de poser 2 fois les mêmes questions ? (D : En fait c'est pas la même chose, là on vous demande..) (J : La ferme Daniel ! Arf T, l'administration T, l'administration !)

**Compétences particulières** : On dit de moi que je suis impassible, stoïque et que je possède un lever de sourcil assassin (S : Mais on sait tous que vous êtes un vrai nounours Teal'c !) (J : Ah bon ? C'est pas Hammond Nounours ?) (D : Non c'est le nouveau doc l'écossais qui est en Antarctique.) (S : On a trop de nounours dans ce show...) (J : C'est pour mieux vous contenter mon enfant !) (D : Ah non ça c'est le grand méchant loup !) (T : Vous floodez ma fiche ) (Sam : Pardon Teal'c ... d'où vous connaissez le mot flooder vous ?) (T : D'un forum sur Starwars) (J : No comment !) (D : Vous l'avez vu combien de fois Teal'c ?) (T : J'ai arrêté de compter après être rentré dans votre livre des records Daniel Jackson) (J : Mais comment ?) (T : Grâce au lecteur de DVD portable avec batterie au naquadah que m'a offert Carter) (J : Carter, c'est pas celui que vous deviez m'offrir et que vous m'avez dit que Felger l'avait fait tomber ?) ( S : Oops...)

**Rapport des supérieurs** : Je n'ai aucun supérieur, je suis un jaffa libre ! (J : On le saura Teal'c) (D : Teal'c, là c'était au général Hammond de remplir, pas à vous) (T : contesteriez vous ma façon de remplir ce formulaire Daniel Jackson ?) (D : Euh ... Non non , c'est parfait Teal'c !)

**Faits clés** : O'neill me souffle de répondre chez le serrurier, je suppose que cela a une vocation humoristique que je ne saisis pas ! (J : Vous avez tout compris T.) (D : Vous n'avez pas honte, vous l'avez déjà faite celle là Jack !)(J : ... .Nope) (S : Ah les garçons...) (J : Bien heureuse d'en voir un à la maison tout les soirs Sam) (D : Oops?) (T : Indeed)

**Ennemis **: Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis (J : les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis, Tea'lc) (D : Non, on dit les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, Jack) ( J : Ca doit bien marcher dans l'autre sens aussi mon cher Daniel) (S : STOP, bref tous les méchant que vous voyez dans la super série Stargate SG-1)

**Alliés** : Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis (J : un peu facile celle là Teal'c) (T :Contesteriez vous la façon dont je remplis cette fiche, O'Neill ?) (D : Vous faîtes dans le recyclage Teal'c ?) (T : j'apprends vite, c'est tout)

**RAPPORT MEDICAL **

**Rapport du médecin** : Teal'c est un gars costaud, à qui rien ne peux arriver de grave grâce à son symbiote et à la trétonine maintenant... Un patient sage comme on aimerait en avoir plus souvent ... pas comme le colonel en tout cas. (J : Janet... je suis gentil moi) (D : Euh...)

**Données : - Taille** : 191 de vos centimètres (J : Et accessoirement ... on veut pas savoir) (T : De quoi parlez vous O'Neill ?) (S : De rien Teal'c, de rien) (T : Ah, ça ! 27cm) (D :-O) (J :-O) (Sam : Je confirme 8- )(J : QUOI ???)

**- Poids **: Est-ce que je vous demande l'âge que vous pesez, moi ? (J : Teal'c, combien de fois on devra vous le dire, n'employez pas des expressions que vous ne connaissez pas pour l'amour du ciel !) Assez pour être impressionnant (J : Teal'c à toujours été très pudique la dessus) (D : même les Jaffas ont leurs complexes Teal'c) (S : Mais ce n'est que du muscle... 8- ) (J : Là Sam, faut vraiment qu'on cause !) (S : N'y voit rien de mal, tu crois que c'est qui qui a assisté Janet pour la circoncision de Teal'c?)(J : D'oh)

**- IMC** : Non, Einstein à dit Emc² (S : vous connaissez Einstein, Teal'c ? et que pensez vous de la théorie ...) (J : Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Carter !!!)

**- Groupe sanguin **: Pas de celui de ceux que vous appelez vampires

**- Tension Artérielle **: Très bonne tension, merci, tout va bien de ce côté, enfin aucune femme ne s'en est jamais plainte jusque là ! (S : Vous m'en direz tant, avec vos mensurations ...) (J : Carter, vous voulez un rapport pour propos scabreux ???) (S : Ca te gêne pas dans la chambre !) (J : Oui mais ... arrrgh) (T : n'est-il pas le moment de dire "Oops" ?) (D : Indeed !)

**- Vue** : A l'aide de mes yeux, pas mauvaise (J : J'y crois pas, il dégomme un Jaffa à 500 mètres et lui il dit pas mauvaise) (D : C'est la modestie Jaffa)

**- Audition** : A l'aide de ... (J : Vos oreilles on sait T., vous n'avez rien de plus drôle a dire ???) Pour jouer Chewbacca dans Star Wars? (J : Mouais c'est mieux)

**- Réflexes** : Maître Brata'c dit que j'ai de très bons réflexes ! (J : C'est sûr que pour casser du goa, vos réflexes sont presque aussi bons que les miens)

**- Cœur** : A ses raison que la raison ne connaît point (D : J'aurais jamais dû vous laisser lire Pascal...) (S : En plus de ça ... Un cœur d'or, je devrais peut-être songer à ...) (J : A quoi Carter ???) ( S : Non, non, rien !)

**- Capacité pulmonaire** : Lorsque cela est nécessaire je peux retenir ma respiration de longues minutes (S : Vraiment je commence à douter de mes choix sentimentaux moi !) (J : Carter c'est pas vrai ça, vous avez pas bientôt fini !!!) (D : Sam vous n'auriez pas quelques problèmes hormonaux ces temps ci) (S : Daniel vous savez très bien que c'est à cause du béb ... Oops !) (J : Le quoi ???) (T : Eoops²)

**- Etat de santé **: Nous avons déjà établi que la trétonine me permet d'avoir un état de santé.. At...choum

**- Handicap** : il est de 4 au golf selon O'Neill

**- Maladie génétique **: O'Neill m'a parlé une fois d'une sérieusite chronique mais il me semble que cela est une blague de sa conception (D : Et encore une fois vous êtes perspicace Teal'c, une blague pas drôle de plus) (S : Hihi, moi je trouve ça drôle) (D : Forcément, les hormones ...) (J : Et oui je ne conceptionne pas que des blagues moi...) (D : Conçois, Jack, conçois, pas conceptionne) (J : Jeu de mot Daniel vous connaissez ?)

**Blessures graves** : Trop nombreuses selon le docteur Frasier mais mon corps n'en garde trace grâce à ma constitution exceptionnelle (J : Vous disiez sur la modestie des jaffas Daniel ???) /:) ( D : je retire !) (S : Mais au vu de sa constitution particulière ... C'est normal qu'on le considère exceptionnel !) et ce, grâce à mon symbiote et à la trétonine (J : Son nom il le signe à la pointe de l'épée, d'un X qui veut dire symbiote ...)

**Examen psychologique : - Rapport général** : Le patient est tellement bavard que je ne peux vous faire de rapport maintenant en si peu de temps (J : Vous vous mettez à l'humour maintenant Mackenzie) (M : C'est à force de vous recevoir dans mon bureau...)

**- Principaux traumatismes psychiques** : Ne connais pas le sens du mot psychique, le temps que je lui explique l'heure était passée... (D : Je vous l'avais expliqué Teal'c) (T : Voulez vous être démembré vivant Daniel Jackson ?) (S : Teal'c vous jouez encore à l'innocent, vous exagérez, on sait tous que vous comprenez la moindre allusion que l'on peut faire, même celles de Ja ... Du colonel) (T : Très bien major, je n'en userai plus)

**DIVERS**

**Relations affectives **: O'Neill est mon frère, Daniel Jackson est mon frère aussi, Le Major Carter est mon frère (J : Sœur Teal'c, sœur... et ça y'est vous me l'avez vexée.. Saaaaaaaaammy Chérie, je te jure qu'on peut pas oublier que t'es une femme, Mamour ...) (D : Les hormones chez les femmes encein ... je vous jure... OH MY GOD ça fait mal) (T : pourquoi parlez vous d'une voix si aiguë Daniel Jackson?)

**Activités de loisir : - Intérêts **: 10 (J : Celle là elle est bonne Teal'c) (Merci O'Neill) La culture terrienne, le rituel amoureux chez les humains (D : Euh ... A savoir Teal'c que Sam et Jack ne sont pas un exemple). Les petits amis de Cassandra (S : D'ailleurs Cassie vous demande de ne plus les martyriser), l'apprentissage de Rya'c ... Et l'évolution de la relation entre Lana Lang et Clark Kent dans Smallville...

**- Aime** : Le ping-pong avec O'Neill, Star Wars, la boxe avec O'Neill, StarWars, Rya'c, Star Wars, Brata'c, Star Wars, mes amis, Star Wars, Ishta, Star Wars, Dreyau'c, Star Wars, Shan'auc, Star Wars, les couvre-chefs Tauri, Star Wars, les lits vibrants, Star Wars, les combats dans la jello des femmes Tauri, Star Wars... Le travail de traduction avec Daniel, Star Wars, les longues discussions avec le major Carter, Star Wars ...

**- Aime pas** : la pêche, mes ennemis..., Qu'on ne rie pas à mes blagues, les prétendants foireux du major Carter, les faux dieux, qu'on écoute mes conversations privées, qu'on me dérange pendant le diffusion de Star Wars... Qu'on éteigne mes bougies pour le Kel'no'reem, que Daniel Jackson fasse le Kel'no'reem avec moi (D : Mais pourquoi ?) (T : Vous parlez trop Daniel Jackson). Qu'on me demande ce que j'aime ou j'aime pas !

**Analyse de l'équipe SG-1** : **- Jack : **Teal'c est un bon garçon, un peu coincé, mais un bon garçon. Il faut pas le chatouiller, mais bon quand on sait le prendre il est très bien... Pas bien bavard quand même et totalement hermétique à toute forme d'humour, c'est certain, mais a une tendance à s'améliorer dernièrement. Mais avant tout c'est un valeureux guerrier sur lequel on peut compter en toutes circonstances, et je n'ai pas eu peur de lui faire confiance des le début (malgré les réticences des tous)

**- Daniel :** Teal'c est comme un frère pour moi, il est d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande utilité pour toutes sortes de traductions, il apporte l'apaisement au sein de notre équipe complémentaire... Teal'c est un homme de grande connaissance qui m'aide beaucoup dans mon travail. J'essaie moi même de l'aider à intégrer notre culture, malgré l'aide de Jack, mais ceci s'avère difficile. Sinon, j'adore sa profondeur, Teal'c est très profond quand il le veut (J : Surtout quand vous êtes bourré) (D : Ca va Jack !)

**- Sam : **Teal'c est comme un frère pour moi, une épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer c'est quelqu'un de très sage, qui sait écouter les autres, il est d'un calme rassurant, il permet de prendre du recul par rapport à ses problèmes. Il ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire et ses paroles sont toujours mesurées et justes ! Il m'a aidée à faire avancer ma vie sentimentale. C'est un ami inestimable et le meilleur guerrier que je connaisse (avec le colonel O'Neill bien sûr) c'est un nounours, on dirait un gros dur mais c'est un homme avec un cœur d'or, toujours le premier à me prendre dans ses bras, à me consoler, c'est vraiment le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu (J : Et Marc?) (S : C'est bien ce que je dis) (J : D'oh), il est adorable avec les enfants, et fait un père génialissime. Et puis, monté comme un cheval, pour ne rien gâcher

(D : Sam vous êtes amoureuse?) (J : J'ai peur là !) (S : Ben je dois avouer) (J : Je te rappelle, qu'on est ensemb... hum... et qu'il t'a pris pour un homme y'a pas longtemps Sam... Carter ) (S : C'est vrai ça, je reprends donc) Teal'c et un membre de mon équipe remplaçable qu'on devrait remplacer..

THE END !

A suivre : fiches de Daniel et Sam


	3. Daniel

**SG-CV de ouf – Daniel**

**Auteurs** : Marine Carter O'Neill, Nanoo et Nanou (sur une idée de Marine)  
**E-mail** : gmainoucaramail.fr, bichette2306hotmail.fr, nanousg1yahoo.fr  
**Date :** Décembre 2006  
**Genre** : Humour-déglingo...  
**Saison** : Fin saison 7, avant Heroes !

**Disclaimer** : Rien, mais rien ne nous appartient, les items sont au dossier qui vont avec les DVD SG1, le reste à la MGM etc …, on est pas payées, même si on s'est payé de bonnes tranches de rigolade, et qu'on croit qu'on va nous payer des vacances dans un asile. Un bel asile ou y'aura des gens soit-disant comme nous !! Enfin bref, rien, rien de rien, non rien ne nous appartient !

**Résumé** : Woosley a demandé à SG-1 de remplir des fiches d'identité. Voici celle de Daniel (avec les commentaires de SG1).

**Note de Nanou :** Ahhh ! Ça faisait longtemps ! En fait ça me fait super plaisir que cette succession de fiches ne soit pas encore finie ! Au moins j'ai pu retrouver mes dindes adorées ! Bon, je me rends bien compte qu'à mon âge on ne tient plus le coup et que la jeunesse, elle, assure mais bon, passons... Merci pour ce délire vendredinesque les filles ! Quand vous voulez pour la suite (mais plus tôt hein !!!) ! Et puis je vais aller faire un tour à la pharmacie voir s'ils ont pas un dopant en même temps... Parce que le café ben... que dalle ! En tout cas, je me suis bien éclatée !

**Note de Nanoo :** Eh bien, ca valait le coup de vous pousser aux fesses pour continuer nos fiches, je suis claquée, je me rapellais pas que ça prenait autant de temps, mais sérieux que du bon quoi ! De l'excellent même, qu'est ce qu'on se marre à débiter des conneries (et quelques bides aussi, mais ca vous les verrez pas dans la fiche lol, enfin ca dépend de votre humour parce que si vous n'avez pas le même que le notre cette fic est bourrée de bides potentiels !)

**Note de Marine :** Quel plaisir que de reprendre cela. L'ambiance vite retrouvé, les crises de fou rire aussi. La pause à été bénéfique, ou pas. En tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir. Vivement qu'on fasse la prochaine. Bon maintenant faut que je fasse mon papier de 10 pages sur les OPA, je doute que mon prof d'éco accepte que je lui rende le "CV" de Daniel Jackson à la place. Quoique ça serait marrant ! Mais je vais pas tester! (Maintenant la version sincère.. mais pourquoi je me suis embarquée là dedans ? Ca me nique ma nuit, ça me vide, non parce que ouais on se marre bien, mais c'est quand même pas mal de boulot et de creusage de cervelles enfin bref,) non je rigole, allez les gens, allez lire, lisez, riez, ou pas, et n'oubliez surtout pas les commentaires, c'est de ça qu'on vit !

**Note collective :** On est désolées d'avoir mis autant de temps pour avoir fait une nouvelle fiche, mais on a chacune eut des emplois du temps vraiment chargés et on a dû se donner un rendez-vous pour se voir ensemble (alors qu'autrefois on se voyait toutes les 3 sans problème)

Woosley referma le dossier de Teal'c, les larmes aux yeux. Ses nerfs ne tenaient plus. Il secoua la tête... O'Neill avait contaminé l'extraterrestre. Il choisit à présent le dossier du Docteur Jackson, ça devrait bien se passer... Jackson était diplômé d'une grande université, c'était un Homme de lettres, il était sérieux ! C'est avec confiance qu'il ouvrir le dossier de l'archéologue.

**FICHE INDENTITE**

**Nom** : Daniel Jackson (J : Ou Space Monkey ou Petit scarabée, ou...) (D : vous avez pas fini avec les Surnoms Jack ??)

**N° Matricule **: Je ne suis pas un numéro, je suis un archéologue libre (J : vous piquez les répliques de T. maintenant Dannyboy ?) (D : Vous n'avez aucune culture... le prisonnier ça vous dis quelque chose ??? ) (J : Les prisonniers moi je les libère, je suis Man, Superman !)

**Grade** : J'en prends pour mon grade régulièrement avec Jack mais à part ça... Je ne suis pas un militaire, je n'ai pas de grade ! (J : Si c'était le cas, ça serait vraiment la chute de l'USAF) (D : parce qu'avec vous elle est pas déjà mal barrée l'USAF) (S : Messieurs ... enfin !!!) (T : Pourquoi ils veulent barrer l'USAF ?) ( J, D & S : C'EST UNE EXPRESSION !!!)

**Poste** : Non ... arf... Jack... lachez ce crayon... Jack... mais c'est pas vrai on va pas refaire la même blague sur les 4 fiches !!! (J : Pourquoi pas ? c'était drôle) (D : Ouais, ça ne fait rire que vous...) (S : Moi je trouve ça drôle) (D : On a déjà déterminé que vous étiez de partis pris, donc que vous ne comptiez pas) (T : Le poste du Daniel Jackson au SGC est Archéologue, Linguiste) ( J : Ouah ça va Teal'c si on peut même plus déconner) (D : C'est vrai ça..) (S : Tiens pour une fois ils sont d'accord c'est deux là) (D & J : Même pas vrai !)

**Affectation** : SG-1 l'équipe phare du SGC, l'équipe toujours en première ligne, malheureusement dirigée par un fou (J : fou ! c'est moi que vous traitez de fou, c'est pas moi qui me fais des nuits blanche à répétition en lorgnant sur des cailloux) (D : Ce ne sont pas des cailloux ce sont des Ruines très importantes qui …) (J : Zzzzzzzzz) (T : Nous savons maintenant pourquoi O'Neill ne passe pas de nuits blanches) (S : enfin ça c'est ce que vous croyez Teal'c parce qu'avec moi il en passe... ) (J : SAM !!! Marjor ... CARTER ...) (S: oops)

**Historique **: Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas historien mais docteur en archéologie mais je vais quand même vous faire le plaisir de vous raconter MA vie ! (J: Vous repartez encore en live Danny ! On va passer sinon on en a pour des siècles et des siècles) (T : Amen !) (S : Hein ?) (T : C'est dans votre Bible) (J : Tiens faudrait que je finisse d'écouter les cassettes...)

**Age** : 38 ans (J: pour une ruine il est encore jeune !) (S: Jack je te rappelle que de une tu es plus vieux que lui et que de deux on a sensiblement le même âge lui et moi alors retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ou je te prive de ... tu sais quoi... mon colonel !) (J: désolée choupi...major) (D: Et voila le grand Jack O'Neill qui s'écrase en beauté devant une femme, hihihi) (T: il fait uniquement preuve de sagesse Daniel Jackson, la fureur d'une femme peut s'avérer terrible) (D : Surtout d'une femme enceinte) (J & S : DANIELLLL !) (D : OOPS !) (T : Votre secret est depuis bien longtemps un polichinnelle dans le tiroir) (J : T. on dit ...) (S: C'est bon on a compris, STOP !)

**Nationalité** : Américaine, mais en tant qu'humaniste, j'aime à me considérer comme citoyen du monde (T : Abydosien aussi non ?) (D: Aussi... citoyen de la galaxie alors ?) (J: Stoooooooooop Daniel on vous demande votre nationalité pas une conférence sur la citoyenneté du monde ou de la galaxie !) (T: Je trouvais ça intéressant moi, en tant que Jaf...) (J: Mais c'est pas vrai vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?) ( D : Non on a passé l'âge, c'est en primaire qu'on se fait passer des petits mots sous la table) (S : J'ai fais ça jusqu'au lycée moi) (J : Et encore parfois dans les briefings, hein Sam !) (S: c'est pas des petits mots, c'est des petits dessins Jackounet !) (D: pitié épargnez nous vos cochonneries)

**Cheveux **: Courts ça me va mieux (T : Je confirme) (S : Je le trouvais mignon moi avec les cheveux longs) (J : Non, les cheveux longs lui donnaient un air de chien fou qui faisait pas sérieux) (S: Oui mais c'était ça qui le rendait mignon) (T : Les cheveux courts le montre plus viril) (D : Euh... les gars, ça fait longtemps que vous débattez sur ma coupe de cheveux?) (J : Genre... 5 ou 6 ans pourquoi ?) (D : ... attendez Sam... "Rendait ???") (S : Euh.. qui me parle ? Il a ascenssionné encore ? J'entends une voix qui ressemble à la sienne !)

**Couleur des yeux **: bleu (J : Les deux ?) (D: Evidemment les deux) (S : Craquants au possible, un regard qui vous ferait fondre un esquimau) (J : SAM !!!) (S: Désolé chérinou, les hormones... au fait j'ai faim, tu peux aller me chercher de la gelée bleue comme les yeux de Daniel avec un concombre comme le t... Oops) (T : Comment savez la taille de mon...) (S : cf votre fiche Teal'c)

**Signes particuliers** : Meurs souvent, on s'y fait, sauve le monde avec mes collègues, on s'y fait (J : A une nana sur toutes les planètes qu'on a traversé, on s'y fait pas) (D : Avouez que vous êtes jaloux) (J : ouais, oh ca va hein danny, moi aussi j'aimerais bien ...) (S: TU AIMERAIS QUOI ???????????????????) (J: Nan rien ma puce) (S : Fallait pas me mettre le pollichinel dans le tiroir si tu voulais aller voir ailleurs !) (J : Mais je ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs ! Je te le jure mon petit coeur en chocolat) (S : en parlant de chocolat, tu vas me chercher une mousse, mon canard en sucre ?) (J : Tu as déjà fini ta gelée au concombre ?) (S : oui et alors ? Tu veux pas aller me chercher la mousse ou quoi ???) (J : Si si mon coeur j'y cours !) (S : y'a intérêt oui !) (T : Les hormones du major, on s'y fait pas)

**Lieu de Naissance **: New york (J : Entre deux ruines) (T: Entre les tours du World Trade Center ???) (S : Laissez tomber Teal'c, et euh Daniel, c'est où que vous êtes re-né après votre ascensionnage) (D : La planète des âmes perdues Sam !) (S : Non je pensais à la planète Nox) (D : C'était pas un désascensionnage ça !) (S : oh bah, on s'y perd aussi à force !) (J : j'ai arrêté de chercher à suivre moi) (D : parce que vous avez suivi un jour ?) (J : je reformule, Je n'ai jamais cherché à suivre moi !) (D : Je préfére... )

**Situation familiale** : Veuf... (J : Et en couple avec Janet) (D: Jack, la ferme) (J : Quoi fallait pas le dire ?) (Janet : Qui veut une piqûre ?) (J : tiens vous êtes la doc, Salut, j'ai un rapport à finir !) (T : Vous n'avez pas osé laisser le major Carter attendre ?) (D : Je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de se type de rapport Teal'c) (J : Qui aurait cru qu'un Jaffa stoïque serait un obsédé sexuel ? ...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh je suis plus là ... non, aie, teal'c, lachez moi !) (T : Docteur Fraiser, vous désiriez piquer quelqu'un je crois ?) (S : Teal'c lâchez ça, ça peut encore servir !!!) (T : comme vous voudrez major, vous êtes sûre ?) (S : Teal'c SVP, je veux un père pour mon enfant !)

**Domicile** : Je suis un nomade pur et dur ! (S: dur comment ?) (J : t'avise même pas d'aller vérifier !!!) (D : Nan mais je voulais dire j'ai une maison à Colorado Springs, des quartiers à la base et puis j'ai vécu dans le cosmos, du temps de l'ascensionnage et puis ...) (J : Une femme dans chaque port, une maison sur chaque planète) (D : Oui en gros c'est ça !)

**CARRIERE MILIRAIRE**

**Brevets de pilotage** : JE NE SUIS PAS UN MILITAIRE BON SANG DE BONSOIR !!! Mais j'ai quand même appris à piloter un vaisseau mère, et je vole très bien sur un plan d'existence supérieur (J : Et la voiture quand vous avez 3 grammes ?) (T : La tondeuse à gazon, ça compte ?) (S : Non teal'c, même si vous vous amusez avec on peut pas dire que ça compte, surtout que Daniel n'est pas doué avec, il a rasé son massif d'hortensia la dernière fois, par contre, il conduit aussi très bien les danses) (J : Dois-je être jaloux ?) (S : Pas plus que d'habitude mon chérinounet !)

**Entrainements armes** : La première fois, j'ai tué le 3ème jaffa à la gauche de celui que je visais, maintenant... (J : C'est la même chose, c'est tout juste s'il se fait pas un trou dans le pied à chaque fois qu'il approche la réserve à munition) (S : Tu es dur chérinou) (T : Allez dans vos quartiers pour ça SVP) (J : Très drôle Teal'c, et non je ne suis pas dur, juste réaliste) (D : Bref, j'ai ENFIN compris le fonctionnement du pistolet !!!) (J : celui à eau mais bon...) (D : je suis un pacifiste dans l'arme, euh dans l'âme Jack c'est pour ça !) (J : La belle excuse, vous êtes nul c'est tout) (D : Le jour ou vous maîtriserez les langues aussi bien que moi...) (S : Je peux vous assurez qu'il maitrise !)

**Statut actuel** : Vivant (T : pour une fois !) (S : C'est vrai que ça se fait rare) (J : Arrêtez vous allez le flatter là, il me fout la paix au moins quand il est mort) (D : Hey, je vous ai sauvé la vie ) (J : Tu parles d'un sauvetage !) (S : Vu l'état dans lequel il m'est revenu, vous auriez pu mieux faire) (D : Non mais écoutez les moi ces deux la, j'avais 25 jaffa au cul et vous vous plaignez) (T : Il est vrai que vous y êtes pris comme une poignée Daniel Jackson) (S : Un manche Teal'c, un manche)

**Historique** : Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas historien mais docteur en ... (J : c'est pas vrai on se croirait dans une boucle temporelle ! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon suicidez-moi avant que ça recommence) (S : il parait que la dernière était intéressante chérinou) (J : vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue, satané Jaffa) (T : Voulez vous que je retourne chercher le docteur Frasier, O'Neill ?) (J : Finalement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ???) (S : Rien le résultat est le même ! Il est là, après il meurt, il revit, il remeurt, il rerevit et voilà quoi) (J : Daniel ou le cycle de la vie expliqué aux enfants) (D : Bon les gars, je peux faire mon historique) (J, S, T : NON !!!) (D : Mais vous zêtes des méssant d'abord) (Janet : Allez Danichou, viens me faire un câlinou...)

**Compétences particulières** : Parle 23 langues (J : 24 si on considère qu'il parle le Sam Carter ) (S : C'est à dire ???) (J : Nan rien bibiche. Sans compter toutes celles situées dans la bouches des filles) (D : Séducteur né, baraqué, drôle) (J : Ca va les chevilles ?) (D: Chevilles solides, contrairement à d'autres qui ont des rhumatismes) (J : Je vous emmerde Daniel) (D : Oh oui !) (S : Euh.. je vous laisse seul les gars ???)

**Rapport des supérieurs** : (S : Voir au dessus... ) Mais non Sam... donc étant donné que je suis un civil et que c'est moi qui suis le chef de la section Archéologie du SGC... Je n'ai pas de supérieur... Ou je donne mon avis sur moi ? Ok, donc le docteur Daniel Jackson est le meilleur élément que je connaisse. Un archéologue et un linguiste de première. Extrèmement intelligent et très cultivé, il a l'avantage d'être beau comme un dieu. De plus, sa galanterie et son charme légendaire lui permet d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut... (J : Dannyboy, c'est à moi de remplir cette case) (D : Ou vous voyez des cases vous ?) (J : Oh ça va hein, donc Daniel est le plus grand casse-nik'ta de tout l'univers, monsieur je sais tout et je vous gonfle à vous le rabâcher jusqu'à ce que votre frone implose sous le coup de la pression. En plus de ça on compte parmi ses aptitudes sa maladresse, on ne peut pas lui donner un seul objet sans qu'il le casse. Sans compter qu'il aussi bordélique dans sa tête, dans ses relations amoureuses que dans son bureau à croire que c'est un miracle qu'il s'y retrouve. Et son sport favori est de jouer les marieuses de la base. Pour compléter le tableau, c'est la plus grande commère du SGC) (S : Mais on l'aime bien un peu quand même non ?) (J : NON !) (S : Jack, il risque de perdre son boulot là... stp). (J : OK, le docteur Jackson est un membre important de la base STOP bon traducteur STOP utile à la lutte contre les goa'uld STOP pillier des découvertes culturelles et avancement du SGC STOP aide à conserver les liens et l'ambiance de la base. STOP) (S : tu vois quand tu veux mon petit coeur de beurre !)

**Faits clés** : Qu'entendez vous par fait clef ? de quel point de vue ? "Militaire" civil, au niveau de ma vie personnelle, professionnelle, sentimentale ? Non mais faut préciser... (T : ascensionne, désascensionne, réascensionne, redésascensionne...) (S : Il n'a pas de clés, il les perd tout le temps, c'est Teal'c qui les lui garde au chaud !) (D : Sam il vous contamine le vieux grincheux !) (J : On parle de moi ? Non parce que je m'étais endormi tellement vous êtes passionnants) (D : Vous vous endormez tout le temps Jack !) (S : D'ailleurs c'est parfois vexant) (T : Je suis déçu de la part d'un guerrier tel que vous, que vous vous endormiez au milieu de ...) (J : 1 fois, C'EST ARRIVE UNE FOIS !) (S : N'empèche que... ) (J : Pas ma faute, on avait pas dormi depuis 3 jours quand tu m'as sauté dessus!) (D : Les hormones Jack, les hormones)

**Ennemis **: Jack, les Goa, Jack, les fleurs, Jack, la poussière, Jack, les réplicateurs, Jack, Sam et ses hormones, Jack (T : Vous oubliez quelque chose d'important je crois Daniel Jackson !) (D : Oui quoi ?) (T : O'Neill) (J : Celle là elle était drôle, T., vous vous améliorez !) (T : Merci O'Neill)

**Alliés** : Tous ceux qui comprennent les sciences, les arts, l'intelligence et la culture. Bref Teal'c... Janet... euh la tok'ra et c'est tout... ah si, parfois Sam... Tout le monde sauf Jack quoi ! (J : Ca tombe bien je ne vous aime pas non plus !) (D : J'avais cru remarquer merci !) (S : Mais euh ! Pourquoi "parfois" ???) (D : Sam, vous couchez avec mon ennemi.. voilà pourquoi)

**RAPPORT MEDICAL**

**Rapport du médecin** : (J : Ca pour y avoir rapport, y'a rapport entre eux, ça c'est sur !) (S : Y'a pas une clause dans le serment d'hyppocrate qui empêche un médecin de soigner sa famille et les personnes qu'elle aime ?) (Janet : J'en sais rien, je le connais pas, j'avais une antisèche quand je l'ai récité et puis y'a pas une clause dans le règlement de l'armée qui empêche un subalterne de coucher avec un supérieur ?) (D : je ne suis pas ton subalterne Janet je ne suis pas dans l'armée je te rappelles) (Janet : C'est pas ce que tu dis à la maison mon pote ! Mais je parlais pas de nous je parlais de deux autres personnes ici présentes !) (S : Nevermind) (Janet : Je peux écrire mon rapport maintenant ?) (S : Mais je t'en prie) Daniel est le patient rêvé de tout médecin. Déjà, il vous fait travailler tout le temps, ça c'est super niveau paye et heures supp', mais en plus il ne se plaint pas, se laisse faire, prend ses cachets quand on lui dit ! C'est génial... et mieux, pour la recherche, il chope tellement de maladies et blessures bizarres, il meurt tellement souvent que c'est une mine de renseignements... Enfin, malgré tout, je dois admettre que ce patient à une très bonne capacité physique, un endurance à toutes épreuves tout le temps, toutes les nuits... c'est un surhomme au corps d'Apollon qui mène mon âme et mon corps au firmament de la jouiss... Oops ! Je m'égare là... (T : Indeed !)

**Données : - Taille** : 1m83 (J : et accessoirement 2 cm) (Janet & S : Ca, ça m'étonnerait !) (J : QUOI ????) (S : Non mais on parle entre femme !) (D : Janet !! On a aucune vie privée alors ??) (T : Si vous êtiez plus discret aussi ! Je vous rappelle que mes quartiers sont à coté des vôtres !) (D : Oops)

**- Poids **: (J : Dans mon équipe ? C'est certain !) (D :Vous êtes lourd là Jack) (J : Nan, vous aussi vous vous mettez à la blague, faites gaffe, vous allez bientôt atteindre le niveau de Teal'c !) (D : Pffffffff, donc 86kg, pas un pèt' de gras ...) (Janet : Je confirme)

**- IMC** : Incroyablement Magnifiquement Charmant, Cet homme est un dieu, tout ce qu'il faut où il faut !! Une bombe sexuelle ! (J : Teal'c ranger moi ce Zat' c'est qu'une expression !) (S : Euh Janet on parle juste de son IMC là...) (Janet : OOPS) (D : Euh ma p'tite dictatrice adorée, c'est a moi de répondre la je crois) (Janet : Quoi t'es pas content ?) (D : si si !)

**- Groupe sanguin **: AB- (J : ON vous a pas demander votre moyenne de CP Daniel !)

**- Tension Artérielle **: Assez régulièrement nulle, surtout quand je meurs...

**- Vue** : Quand mes lunettes survivent aux missions j'y voit clair sinon, je verrait pas un Teal'c dans un bocal (T : Auriez-vous des intentions hostiles envers moi Daniel Jackson ? Parce que je sais me défendre et quand bien même vous arriveriez à me mettre en bocal je sais comment sortir, j'ai vu Némo moi !)

**- Audition** : Très bonne merci (Janet : Ouais, c'est pour ça que je dois toujours répéter 4 fois pour que tu descendes les poubelles !) (D : Quoi ?)

**- Réflexes** : Excellents réflexes merci ! (J : surtout pour se barrer quand les Goa débarquent !) (Janet : Où quand il faut sortir les poubelles...)

**- Coeur** : Je vous en pose des questions moi ? J'ai pas envie de répondre à ça ! Et puis de toute façon, ça vous regarde pas mes histoires de coeur !!!! (J : Oh on se calme petit scarabée ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?) ( D : Je savait pas quoi répondre...) (J : D'oh !)

**- Capacité pulmonaire** : Sachant que j'ai vécu pas mal d'expériences sous l'eau (dont une dans un sous-marin suisse qui arrive à l'heure mais qui se casse la gueule) je considère qu'elle est bonne mais j'ai jamais testé (J : Vu tout ce qu'il peut sortir en une minute à la vitesse où il parle je dirais excellente !) (Janet : Je confirme !!)

**- Etat de santé **: Pour le moment, ça va merci et vous ? (T : Je ne veux pas aller dans un bocal mais sinon ça va) (S : Moi j'ai faim !) (J: Encore !) (S: C'est de ta faute je te signale, je mange pour 2) (J : On dirait pour trois) (S: continue comme ça et c'est toi que je bouffe tout cru !) (Janet : Ben en fait je viens de recevoir les résultats de la dernière écho et..) bruit sourd (S : Tiens Jack s'est évanoui...)

**- Handicap** : Un peu maladroit (J : UN PEU !!!!! Vous avez le sens de l'euphémisme vous) (S : Tiens tu es réveillé toi ?) (J : Ouais) (S : ALORS POURQUOI J'AI TOUJOURS PAS A BOUFFER??) (J : J'y cours bobonne)

**Maladie génétique **: Aucune (J: Passion pour les vieux cailloux) (D : C'est pas une maladie) (J : Vos parents en sont morts) (D : Snif) (S : C'est cruel ça mon chéri !) ( J : Et alors ?) (S : Bien joué !) (J : Merci) (D : je me vengerai un jour, je me vengerai)

**Blessures graves** : Pas graves, mortelles chez moi, mais on y déjà fait allusion plusieurs fois ! (J: d'ailleurs ça vous dirait pas un p'tit tour chez la faucheuse, ça fait un bail que vous avez pas été lui rendre visite, non ?) (T : vous passerez le bonjour à Oma de ma part)

**Examen psychologique : - Rapport général** : Bizarrement malgré tout ce qu'il à vécu ces dernières années et la persécution constante dont il est l'objet de la part de ses coéquipiers, il est plutôt stable mentalement ! Mais il est vrai également que le patient parle tellement vite que je n'ai pas réussi à prendre beaucoup de notes. (J : Ah vous voyez Doc quand je vous le dis, vous vouliez pas me croire !) (Mckenzie : Je dois avouer que c'est assez exceptionnel !)

**- Principaux traumatismes psychiques** : Nous n'avons pu avec le patient dépasser le stade de la maternelle, où il avait fait pipi devant toute la classe, les 3 heures d'entretien n'ont pas suffit ! (J : vous nous aviez caché ça p'tit scarabée) (Janet : Je le savais moi il parle dans son sommeil et refait souvent ce cauchemar) (S : Je le savais également, il m'a donné des conseils pour mes problèmes d'incontinence depuis que j'ai le polichinelle) (T : Moi aussi je le savais, On avait aborder le sujet lors d'une traduction...) (J : Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ???)

**DIVERS**

**Relations affectives **: Nombreuses et variées ... avant toi pupuce, non mais revient ...Janet ...Janet ... (S: Ca, elle va vous le faire payer cher Daniel !) (T : Indeed) (J : Alors, quand c'est comme ça Daniel, j'ai un truc qui marche tout les coups avec Sam) ( S : Attends j'écoute !) (J : euh oubliez ça... Débrouillez vous !) (S : Je préfère... Va me chercher un milk-shake banane-saucisse de Strasbourg au lieu de raconter des conneries) (J : Tout de suite ma grenouille au poivre) (D : Mais depuis le début de la rédaction de ce document... je me sens soudainement un peu seul... voir même persécuté)

**Activités de loisir : - Intérêts **: Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir des loisirs avec mon travail (et ma copine qui me bouffe non seulement mon poignon mais aussi mon temps) mais comme mon travail est un plaisir ça en deviens donc un loisir, si on peut le considérer comme tel. Le tout est d'avoir une bonne ... (J : Daniel ?) (D : Oui Jack !) (J : La ferme !) (Janet : MOI, je bouffe ton poignon comment oses-tu dire ça petit rat de bibliothèque ...) (S : Je savais qu'elle allait lui tomber dessus !) (J : C'était couru d'avance) (T : Indeed) (D : Ben quoi le restaurant Français, la bague de fian...) ( J : Votre gueule Daniel ) (Janet ! La bague de Quoi ???) (D : Non rien !) (T : Comme dirais plusieurs de mes amis : Oops) (J : Gros oops) (S : Enorme oops)

**- Aime** :****Janet Janet Janet, rien que Janet seulement Janet et rien d'autre (J : J'appelle ça du rattrapage aux branches ) (S : Indeed) (T : Mais euh major carter c'est ma phrase ça !) (S : z'avez qu'a lever le sourcil ! Et puis hey, fallait payer les auteurs vous aussi !) (Marine : D'ailleurs j'attends toujours le chèque) (Nanoo : Indeed) (Nanou : Putain c'est moi qui devait le dire) (Nanoo : Niak Niak Niark, je t'ai eu lol) (Marine : Bon on continue ??) (Nanoous : OK !)

**- Aime pas** : Tous ce qui n'est pas Janet ! (J : One again !) (T et S : INDEED !) (T : Votre discours ne défriserait pas un Jaffa chauve Daniel Jackson !) (S et Janet : Indeed) (T : Je vais demander des droit d'auteur sur le indeed et le levé de sourcil, où est l'INPI ?) (J : vous connaissez ça vous ?) (D : Vous me surprendrez toujours Teal'c) (T : indeed)

marque déposée par le teal'c compagny

**Analyse de l'équipe SG-1** :**-Jack :** Vous savez lire ? Je crois que j'ai été clair... (S : Soit Sérieux 3 minutes !) (J : Ne m'insulte pas chérie STP, bon allez, malgré tout je l'aime bien le petit, puis attendez Jackson, si vous traduisez ça fait Fils de Jack... puis merde, sur qui je me défoulerai moi s'il était pas là ?) (T : pas sur moi, vous n'avez pas assez de nik'ta pour ca !) (S : Ni sur moi, vous avez vu comment je le tiens par les nik'ta ?) (Janet : Ni sur moi avec mes piqûres !) (S : Janet, vous croyez qu'on arrivera un jour à leur faire dire qu'ils s'adorent et qu'ils sont les meilleurs ami du monde) (Janet : J'ai plus de chances de voir le père noël danser la carioca sur les tables du mess avec Thor que de voir ça) (T : Indeed)

marque déposée par le teal'c compagny

**- Sam : **Daniel est comme un frère pour moi. à tout point de vue. Mais pas le grand frère comme Teal'c, le petits frère chieur qu'on a envie de semer quand on rentre de l'école, vous voyez ? (J : D'ailleurs chérie tu l'as déjà fait, rappelles toi quand tu as laissé Daniel sur un planète infestée de scroutt a pétard !) (T : C'était démentiel) (J : Démentiel Teal'c, votre vocabulaire s'enrichit de minute en minute !)

**-Teal'c :** Daniel qui ? (J : Indeed) (T : Vous me devez 3 dollars O'Neill) (J : Vous allez me ruiner T., c'est que je vais avoir des enfants à élever moi !) (T : Vous n'avez qu'à pas dire Indeed) (J : indeed) (T : 6 dollars) (J : Et merde !) (S : Jack la ferme, pense aux études des enfants stp) (J : Indi...sponible) (S : ça veut rien dire) (J : Ouais mais ça nous coûte rien..) (T : Indeed)

marque déposée par le teal'c compagny

THE END !

**Notes des auteurs :** Comme vous l'aurez compris, Daniel à eu la mauvaise idée de nous faire une chèque en bois...

Dernière fiche à suivre : Sam


	4. Sam

**SG-CV de ouf – Sam**

**Auteurs** : Marine Carter O'Neill, Nanoo et Nanou (sur une idée de Marine)  
**E-mail** : gmainoucaramail.fr, bichette2306hotmail.fr, nanousg1yahoo.fr  
**Date :** Janvier 2007  
**Genre** : Humour-déglingo...  
**Saison** : Fin saison 7, avant Heroes !

**Disclaimer** : Rien, mais rien ne nous appartient, les items sont au dossier qui vont avec les DVD SG1, le reste à la MGM etc …, on est pas payées, même si on s'est payé de bonnes tranches de rigolade, et qu'on croit qu'on va nous payer des vacances dans un asile. Un bel asile ou y'aura des gens soit-disant comme nous !! Enfin bref, rien, rien de rien, non rien ne nous appartient !

**Résumé** : Woosley a demandé à SG-1 de remplir des fiches d'identité. Voici celle de Daniel (avec les commentaires de SG1).

**Note de Marine :** Voilà c'est fini... Bon encore une fois, une soirée qui se finit tard, très tard... trop tard... Mais comme on dit c'est pour la bonne cause. Cette collaboration se finit maintenant après six mois de travail. Malgré nos emplois du temps aussi compatibles que l'huile et l'eau, nous avons réussi à finir, et ça, c'est déjà énorme. Je vous remercie les filles, j'ai passée de très bonnes soirées à écrire cette fanfic et ces fiches. J'aimerais bien remettre ça un jour avec vous deux. Peut-être pour d'autres fiches, peut-être pour d'autres fics, et peut-être avec d'autres gens... Un spécial merci à nanoo, tu sais pourquoi Yeti, et si tu le sais pas, tu es encore plus disconnected que je le pensais. Mais c'est pas grave c'est ainsi que je t'aime lol. (désolée mais y'a des jours où c'est obligatoire)... Un autre merci à Mondaye, qui n'a beau pas être citée dans les auteurs, rien que pour certaines répliques elle le mériterait. Une autre merci pour Nanou, qui malgré ses crises d'hypersomnie a réussie à être présente autant que possible. Et grand Merci à tous les membres du forum de Siress, qui par leurs commentaires et leur insistance, mais gentille insistance, nous ont poussées à nous remettre à cette fic, sans quoi on ne l'aurait jamais finie... J'ai adoré travailler avec vous et voir que c'est la fin, malgré le gros sourire, obligatoire comme toujours après les soirées, je suis un peu triste que ce soit la fin.. Enfin je crois que c'est un passage obligatoire... Dios je deviens sentimentale... faut que j'arrête .

**Note de Nanoo :** Bien bien bien ! Que dire après tout ça (bin oui on écrit les notes après avoir écrit la fic !) C'est que je suis vidée moi lol ! Alors déjà une petite explication, dans la fic vous trouverez une allusion à JM qui je vous le précise est mon mari (comme ça vous comprendrez peut être la blague !). Alors en espérant vous faire rire autant que pour les autres fiches (enfin d'après vos com's), encore une fois on eu notre petit lot de bides (on vous fera peut être une spéciales bloopers un de ces 4). Enfin voila quoi encore une soirée qui finit tard, mais comme d'hab' on s'est bien marrées, pas fâchée d'être arrivée au bout tout de même. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas la fin d'une collabo, sûr et certain qu'on pètera d'autres câbles sous une forme ou une autre ! Merci Marine de notre complicité connectique déglingesque, merci Mondaye de ta relecture et de l'inspiration que tu nous donnes et merci Nanou d'avoir participé à cette belle aventure ! Elle me contamine l'autre là avec son post sentimentalo-déprimant ! (cf note du dessus). Allez bonne lecture les gens :D

**Note de Nanou** : Encore une soirée de ouf pour ce dernier opus de cette fic qui n'en est pas une finalement... Et oui, Nanoo est venue me tirer de ma transe hivernale pour réveiller mon neurone connérien et finir enfin ce délire dindinesque qui vient de loin et qui va je ne sais où...  
Ce fut un bon délire je l'avoue... En compagnie de deux folles que j'adore et avec qui je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !  
Bref, merci mille fois les filles de m'avoir sortie de ma torpeur !  
Sinon, je vous assure que nous étions bien sous l'effet de stupéfiants légaux parce que sinon où irions nous chercher tout ça je vous le demande ! Notre neurone partagé en trois ne suffirait pas ! Quoique...  
Bref, j'espère que vous allez passer un excellent moment à nous lire !

Woosley ferma le dossier de Daniel... Il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à un homme réputé sérieux et sans problèmes.. Quoiqu'il n'était pas dans l'armée. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça après tout... Maintenant il devait lire le dernier dossier... Sûrement le moins pire... Il avait beaucoup d'espoir en le major Carter. Elle était dans l'armée, toujours très disciplinée (quoique les commentaires dans les fiches précédentes lui faisaient réviser un peu son jugement)... et puis son dossier faisait part d'un sérieux et d'une rigueur sans pareils... Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi contaminée que les deux autres par O'Neill...C'était impossible !

**FICHE IDENTITE**

**Nom :** Samantha Carter (J : Carter-O'Neill..bientôt) (S : En fait j'ai décidé de conserver mon nom seul...m'en veut pas mais je veux pas avoir le nom d'une marque de vêtements) (D : Cassé !)

**N° Matricule :** 555-587-069 (D : Ca c'est votre numéro de téléphone Sam, on vous demande...) (J : Daniel, la ferme, ne la contrariez pas, vous savez bien ...) (T : indeed) (D : Ben quoi, je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà son numéro) (T : Je pense que O'Neill fait référence au caractère fluctuant du major carter du à ses hormones en folies) (S : QUOI ??? Vous avez un problème le têtard à lunettes ??? Et vous la boite à serpent, le mister T avec les Breloques sur le front, la montagne de muscles, vous savez ce qu'elles vous disent mes hormones ???) (T : Parce que les hormones parlent ?) (J : Teal'c, c'est une expression (long soupir... très long soupir) (D, J & T : ...)

**Grade : **Le premier qui me rappelle encore une fois que je suis inférieure à Jack je le tue !!! Je le prends et je lui fait traverser la porte AVEC l'iris ! Et croyez moi sur parole que de se faire exploser en millions de particules, c'est pas très bon pour la santé, sans compter que Siler va encore râler pour décaper l'iris !

**Poste :** Jack si tu essayes ENCORE une fois de recycler ta blague à la con, je te jure que l'auberge des culs tournés tu vas la connaître !!! D'ailleurs ça me rappelle que j'ai oublié d'acheter des timbres (J : mais non chérie je les ai achetés, c'est bien ceux pour les faire-part de naissance ???) (D : Vous avez oublié Jack je suis sûr) (J : Daniel ...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut !) (S : QUOI ?) (J : Rien rien mon ballon de baudruche) (S : Ca veut dire quoi ça ??? Que je suis grosse ???) (J : Meuh non meuh non mon lapin de garenne !) (D : Vous vous enfoncez Jack) (T : Indeed)

marque déposée

**Affectation : **Avec une équipe de pieds nickelés dans une base complètement fermée qui sent tellement le renfermé que j'en ai la nausée toute la journée... (J : je ne crois pas que la cause des nausées vienne de la mon chabichou) (S : qu'est ce que t'en sais toi, c'est toi qui a envie de dégobiller toute la journée ??? NON alors ta gu...) (T : Samantha Carter je crois que vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin à la Maurice !) (D : vous regardez trop la tv Teal'c ... ou pas !)

**Historique :** D'abord il y a eu Thomas en 4ème, puis Mike en 3ème, Léo, Al, Simon et Jordan en 2nd, et Roger en 1er et Terminale, puis j'ai rencontré Jonas dès ma première année de fac nous sommes restés longtemps fiancés et mais nous avons rompu, ensuite il y a eu Narim, puis Martouf, puis Joe, puis Pete et enfin Jack... mais je crois que j'en oublie (D : Euh... Sam, on vous parlait pas de vos amours...) (J : Ouais et je me serais bien passé de cette liste) (S : Oops donc reprenons, j'étais pépère au pentagone, on m'a transférée avec ces fous aussi fous que moi, et voila, on casse du Goa, on pète du Vaisseau mère, on s'ballade dans les dimensions, dans le temps, et paf j'me r'trouve en cloque, t'aurais pu te retenir quand même !) (J : tu sais bien que dans le feu de l'action je me laisse toujours emballer pucinette !) (D : et pas que sur le terrain apparemment !)

**Age :** Non mais c'est quoi le délire là, vous voulez pas non plus que je vous donne mes mensurations et mon poids tant qu'on y est ??? C'est quoi ce questionnaire débile, encore une idée de ces bureaucrates à la noix (T : Justement Madame O'Neill ...) (S : Teal'c, venez là que je vous foute la raclée de votre vie, TEAL'C, REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!! TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL'C !!! AU PIED !!!) (J : Mais ma crotte, ça ils le demandent plus bas) (D : Crotte ??? Elle va pas aimer, vous avez vraiment des surnoms à la con Jack, Jack ???) (S: Il est parti se planquer dans le placard avec Teal'c, celui du général Hammond comme par hasard, je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !) (D : C'est bien la première fois que je les vois fuir devant l'ennemi !!!) (T (en direct live de son placard) : Il faut savoir reconnaître lorsque on est pas de taille à affronter quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas une fuite, c'est un retrait stratégique)

**Nationalité :** SGCienne vu tout le temps que j'y passe mais avant tout SG1ième vu qu'on est tout le temps les uns sur les autres (T: enfin surtout vous et le colonel) (J : Non c'est moi le premier !) (S : Chéri ? Tu veux dormir sur le balcon ?) (D : Je crois que Sam par SG1ème voulait pas dire qu'elle était la première mais qu'elle était de la nationalité SG1 Jack... visiblement vous avez oubliez de prendre vos stimulants intellectuels vous) (J : Ta gueule espèce de SpaceMonkey, je vais te faire la tête au carré on te confondra avec le trottoir, tu vas rien capter)(Copiright Nanoo, Avertissement : Ne l'appelez jamais Vavane, elle réagit mal) (Nanou : pfffffffffffffffffffffff) (Marine : Non on recommence pas, j'ai déjà eu du mal à vous calmer !!)(Nanou : Dis donc la dinde je te ferais remarquer que tu nous as poussées à continuer sous prétexte que ça rajoutait du piment à la fic !) (Marine : Mais c'est une preuve de mon sérieux et de ma motivation à faire de cette fiche la meilleure de toutes... contrairement à certaines...) (Nanoo : Bon on se recadre???)

**Cheveux :** Faudrait que je les lave ce soir moi ! Et si je me faisais des mèches ? Une nouvelle coupe ? ou des rajouts...Ou alors je les raccourcis et je fais des pics bleus comme mes yeux (T : Les femmes sont-elles toutes aussi soucieuses de leur apparence ?) (J & D : OH OUI ! (profond soupir)) (S : Ouais toujours pour son homme, même si c'est pour qu'il ne remarque RIEN quand vous sortez de chez le coiffeur alors que c'est pour LUI que vous avez fait tout ça) (J : Mais ma choupinette, je t'ai déjà dis pardon pour ça...) (S : Mouais)

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleus comme mes futurs cheveux (J : T'es pas sérieuse la ?) (D : Jack, pourquoi vous êtes tout pâle?) (J : Sam...elle veut avoir les cheveux bleus) (D : Bah laissez-la faire, vous savez qu'il faut pas contrarier les envies d'une femme enceinte, sinon ça a des répercussions sur le petit) (J : QUOI ? Il pourrait naître bleu, être un schtroumpf ?) (D : Avec votre caractère, ce sera schtroumpf grognon, cherchez pas !) (T : C'est quoi un schtroumpf ?) (D : C'est un goa bleu !) (T : Poussez vous O'Neill je vais zatter le major !) (J : Nan mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil Daniel, vous êtes malade ! Il va tuer la larve ...euh le bébé ! Reposez ça Teal'c ! TEAL'C ! Pour l'amour du ciel Teal'c c'était une blague, lâchez moi ce zat ! C'EST UN ORDRE TEAL'C !) (D : ouf on a eu chaud !)

**Signes particuliers :** Roule comme une boule ( et j'interdis quiconque de rire) (D & T : ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) (J : Mais non mon p'tit bout de téton, c'est moi qui roule vers toi dans le lit) (D : Ouais ça veut dire qu'elle fait pencher le lit ça revient au même) (T : Téton, qui a parlé de téton ???) (J : Ouch T. il va être temps que vous alliez voir Ishta !) (D : Putain mais c'est qu'il a un début de réaction !!!) (J : C'est bien ce que je disais, pauvre Ishta, elle va manger !)

**Lieu de Naissance :** Les gars on ne rit pas !!! Jurez le moi !!! (J, D & T : ...juré !) sur la place rouge (J : Attends T'es Russe ???????? Putain, me dîtes pas que j'ai couché avec l'ennemi... Par Apophis, j'ai couché avec une traître, je suis un traître... snif je crois que j'ai mal au cœur...) (S : tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant la nausée, c'est ce qu'on appelle le retour de manivelle très cher !) (D : N'empêche qu'avec un truc pareil vous allez être mère célibataire Sam) (S : Ben pour ce que ça changera...) (J : Ca change tout) (S : Merde... mais attends Jack, c'était juste devant l'ambassade, on était encore en territoire américain...) (J : quand même.. BLURPS) (S : OH BORDEL JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI QUI AVAIT BOUFFE LA DERNIERE JELLO BLEUE)

**Situation familiale :** Apparemment future mère célibataire d'un schtroumpf je vais peut être l'appeler Gargamel au fait, maintenant que j'y pense c'est joli (J : Nan mais dites moi que je suis dans une dimension parallèle là, c'est pas possible je nage en plein cauchemar) Woolsey : j'aimerai beaucoup aussi ! (S : ou Azrael, c'est mignon tout plein) (J : Bling) (D : Vous exagérez Sam de le faire marcher comme ça, regardez il en fait des syncopes, le pauvre)

**Domicile :** En ce moment sous une tente, je soutiens les Don Quichotte Moi Monsieur ! (J : D'ailleurs c'est pas sérieux avec un schtroumpf dans le polichinelle du tiroir...nan mais regarde avec tes bêtises ce que tu me fais dire Sam !!! TU EXAGERES !) (S : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je tente de faire des choses bien et toi tu me soutiens jamais, snif, et puis tu me mens, tu me dis que je suis belle, mais moi je vois bien que je suis grosse et moche et puis...) (D : J'adooooooore les hormones de Sam) (J : Ca se voit que c'est pas vous qui la supportez !) (S : Tu vois c'est ce que je dis plus personne ne m'aime, vous n'avez plus de respect pour moi snif ...) (T : Reprenez vous soldat !) (S: A VOS ORDRES !)

**CARRIERE MILITAIRE**

**Brevets de pilotage :** Pour le moment j'ai déjà du mal à me piloter du Labo au mess, je vois plus ou j'avance avec mon ventre snif, et en plus, je rentre plus dans l'habitacle d'un F16 (D : Sam, vous ne rentrea plus dans votre cabriolet) (S : Je sais, je me demande même si je pourrai encore passer par la porte) (J : Tu exagères bouboule !) (S : snif snif snif) (D : Nan mais vous faites exprès ou quoi Jack ?) (T : Indeed)

**Entraînements armes :** On m'a interdit d'approcher une arme tant que mes hormones ne se seraient pas calmées ! (J : Ouais et les sacs à main interdits aussi, c'est qu'elle tape dur avec, en plus elle met des cailloux dedans !) (D : Et les plateaux du mess elle sait faire mal aussi avec) (T : Et ses clefs...) (J : Aïe.. on devrait lui attacher les mains..) (S : Dites que je suis un tyran aussi tant qu'on y est !!) (J, D & T : Vous êtes un tyran) (J : Courez les mecs !)

**Historique :** Ben si mes supérieurs apprennent mon état, je vais être virée de l'armée (D : Je croyais que c'était Jack votre supérieur...) (J : Daniel..) (D : Oui?) (J : FUYEZ !!)

**Compétences particulières :** Pas vraiment, tout le monde peut faire ce que je fais... même moi je peux pas dire ça sans me marrer ! (T : Et modeste avec tout ça !) (D : D'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant y'avait que ses chevilles qui n'avaient pas gonflées... Ben ca c'est fait !)   
**Rapport des supérieurs :** Très souvent, mais pas assez (S : HEY je suis enceinte moi) (J : Tu parles, t'es tombée enceinte la première fois, c'est que j'ai de bons nageurs moi !) (D : Etonnant pour votre âge !!) (T : Il n'est pas de lui je crois) (J : QUOI ???) (S : Teal'c, vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue) (J : Saaaaaaaam ??? Explique moi !) (S : Oops désolée, j'ai une envie de pipi là...) (J : SAM REVIENT ICI C'EST UN ORDRE !) (S : Amenez moi l'effaceur mémoire des MIB, vite, vite... ah merde il est zone 51, jamais là quand on en a besoin ces sacrés gadgets !) (J : MAJOR CARTER ! REPONDEZ A MES QUESTIONS !) (D : A quel moment la blague à cessé d'être drôle ?) (T : Au premier épisode !) (J : Quoi ?? C'était une blague...??? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!!)  
**Faits clés :** Explosage d'une étoile, explosage de divers vaisseaux mère, explosage des attributs masculins des 3 gamins qui me servent de coéquipiers s'ils continuent leur conneries (J : Même moi ?) (S : Ouaip je suis déjà enceinte, cette partie là me sert plus à rien… et expulsage de schtroumpf hors de mon corps... bientôt)  
**Ennemis : **les préservatifs qui craquent, les nageurs efficaces, les hormones ... (J : Et elle est surtout l'ennemie de tout le monde en ce moment) (D : Je ne vous le fait pas dire, au fait comment va votre mère Jack, elle est rentrée de l'hôpital depuis la "légère incartade" avec Sam ?) (J : M'en parlez pas elle va avoir des séquelles à vie !) (D : Ah ! Elle aussi !) (S : C'est elle qui a commencé, ne JAMAIS critiquer mon soufflé !) (J : T'étais pas obligée de lui casser le col du fémur !)

**Alliés :** Mes coéquipiers : NON, ma belle mère : non plus, tout le personnel de la base : oui... ah bah non en fait, les Asgards : ... non plus depuis que Thor a goûté à mon crochet du gauche, les rebelles jaffas : ah bah non plus depuis qu'ils ont trouvé plus rebelle qu'eux. Bin en fait personne ne m'aimeuh !!! snif (J : mais si moi ma bibichounette, je t'aime) (S : hypocrite va !) (D : Eux, je veux pas dire Sam, mais pour qu'il reste vu comme vous le traitez en ce moment, c'est que quelque part, il doit vous aimer) (T: Le paradoxe des femmes dans toute sa splendeur !)

**RAPPORT MEDICAL**

**Rapport du médecin :** Du fait que Sam ait été une Tok'ra et que Jack a le gène des anciens, les hormones de Sam sont en ébullition en ce moment, d'ou son état émotif, légèrement susceptible, à part cela elle se porte comme un charme ... (D : légèrement ???????? Nan mais c'est du n'importe quoi, elle a eu ses diplômes de médecine dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?) (T : Dans les paquets de lessive Daniel Jackson, dans les paquets de lessive) (J : Mais c'est qu'il apprend vite Baracuda !) (S : Je confirme, je me porte pas comme un charme je suis malade comme un chien) (J : Ouais Doc, C'est pas vous qui lui tenez les cheveux tout les matins) (T : Carter a les cheveux courts) (D : C'est qu'une manière de parler Teal'c) (S : Bon dans ennemis on peut tous rajouter Janet au fait !)

**Données : **- **Taille :** Comme dirait un humoriste français, 1m80 : 1m de haut 80cm de large (J : Ah bah tu vois chérie, tu t'améliores en humour, tu connais l'autodérision maintenant, bravo pitchoune !) (D : C'est pas en la flattant que vous allez moins morfler Jack, il reste 3 mois, vous allez souffrir pendant 3 mois, la flatter ne la calmera pas plus de 2 sec) (T : Indeed)  
- **Poids : **Baleine (D : Vous jouez à sauvez Willy chez vous Jack ???) (T : Le but est de choper la télécommande en sautant par dessus Sam, vous n'étiez pas là quand il a raconté ça devant toute la base au mess ???) (J : Teal'c !!! Taisez vous nom d'un pipe) (S : En parlant de pipe, tu risques pas d'en avoir de si tôt mon gars, SAUVEZ WILLY, devant toute la base, t'es trop mort Jack !)

- **IMC :** Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour faire un tel calcul, mon premier échec scientifique, sur mon propre poids, je veux mourir ! (J : Attends d'avoir accouché STP j'ai pas envie de perdre un 2éme gosse) (T : Même si c'est un des 7 nains O'Neill ?) (D : un schtroumpf Teal'c, un schtroumpf !) (T : Y'a pas un grognon dans blanche neige aussi ? A moins que c'était dans Bambi ?) (D : Vous mélangez tout Teal'c) (S : Me parlez pas de Bambi svp, je vais encore pleurer, les hormones, j'aimerais que vous sachiez ce que ça fait) (J : Mais on le sait chérinette, on le sait, crois moi, on le sait (soupir))  
**- Groupe sanguin :** E2PZ+ (J : McKay, sortez de ce corps) (T : Tiens, il a découvert la vraie identité du père)(J : Quoi alors c'était pas une blague ?) (S : Teal'c va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à fermer votre gueule !)  
- **Tension Artérielle : **Elevée (J : Beaucoup trop élevée) (D : Jack ou l'art des euphémismes) (T : Vous croyez ?) (S : Ca vous pose un problème ?) (D & T : Non non !) (J : Plus rien à foutre, tu m'as trompé avec McKay)  
- **Vue :** Je ne vois plus mes jambes, pour l'épilation c'est pas pratique (T : Samantha Carter, est ce pour cela que O'Neill dit que vous vous êtes transformée en yéti ?) (D : Oops) (J : Teal'c mais c'est pas vrai, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ???) (T : Moi ? Non jamais !) (J : Ah mais oui, c'est ça vous le faites exprès, tout ça parce que je vous ai foutu la première raclée de votre vie la semaine dernière ! C'est bas!)

( copyright JM)

- **Audition :** Excellente merci ! (J : Par contre moi à force de me faire hurler dessus je commence à plus rien entendre) (T : Idem ici) (D : Dites vous êtes surs que c'est pas la vieillesse ? Vous avez quel âges déjà les gars ?) (J : Daniel ...) (T : ...LA FERME !)  
- **Réflexes :** Il va les goûter mes réflexes le Woolsey s'il me lâche pas avec ses questions à la con ! (J : Vas-y ma réacteurounette, je suis derrière toi !) (D : Ouais, on a vu le résultat Jack !) (J : Daniel, c'est de mauvais goût !) (T : On lance les paris ?) (J : 20$ sur Sam) (D : Tenu pour 20 sur Woolsey !) (S : Snif snif) (J : Pourquoi tu pleures bikounette ?) (S : Tu me soutiens, c'est beau !)  
- **Cœur : **Brisé parce que je vois bien que je suis insupportable et que les gens m'aiment moins (J : Meuh non ma packounette de bière on t'aime toujours autant, on sait bien que c'est difficile pour toi) (D : Oui c'est vrai ça Sam, on vous aimera toujours) (T : Indeed ! Par contre arrêtez de me pleurer dessus c'est désagréable !)

- **Capacité pulmonaire : **De plus en plus importante… (J : Oh yeah) (S : Attends, moi à cause de toi, mon corps change, je souffre, mes hormones se déchaînent et toi, toi, en gros égoïste, tu ne vois qu'une chose c'est que j'ai les seins plus gros snif...) (J : Attends... à cause de moi ? ça veut dire que McKay est pas le père ?... D'oh je me suis fais encore eu...) (D : Ouaip...ça devient trop facile) (T : Je trouve également !)  
- **Etat de santé :** ... je peux même pas en parler c'est trop dur de constater mon état général

-**Handicap :** ENCEINTE  
- **Maladie génétique :** Enceinte, militaire, casée avec un militaire... (J : Ma chérie tu dois vraiment être fatiguée si même toi tu sais plus ce que ça veut dire génétique) (S : J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus)

- **Blessures graves :** Enceinte ! (T : Radote ???) (J : T. ...non, pas bon là, taisez vous, la lionne assoiffée de sang s'était calmée...et merde vous l'avez réveillée) (S : Teaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal'c, vous êtes un jaffa embaumé !) (D : Sam les jaffas ne se font pas embaumer, ils se font incinérer et...) (S : Vous le p'tit scarabée à lunettes je vais personnellement vous construire un tombeau en naquadah !) (J : Sam, je t'aime !) (S : Roooooooooh... snif snif snif snif snif snif snif... c'est trop beau, c'est trop gentil, moi aussi je t'aime) (D : Bien joué Jack) (J : Who's the boss ?) (T : Hammond) (S : Le président) (D : Oma) (T,S & J : OMA ???)

**Examen psychologique : **- **Rapport général :** Une jeune femme très équilibrée, rien à dire... (J : Il a bu...???) (D : Non, il a compris qu'il faut pas contrarier une Femme enceinte...) (MacKenzie : Ouais, je tiens à la vie moi) (T : Et en vrai ça donne quoi ?) (MacKenzie : Tellement instable mentalement et hormonalement qu'on ne peut vraiment pas l'analyser correctement, reposez moi la question quand elle ne sera plus enceinte, si ce béni jour arrive enfin avant qu'elle n'ait eu ma peau !) (S : Venez par la médecin de mes deux !) (MacKenzie : TONTON GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGE !!!)  
**- Principaux traumatismes psychiques :** Se métamorphoser en baleine, soit disant pour la bonne cause ! Tout ça pour avoir un marmot braillard et râleur comme son père ! (J : bon alors c'est McKay ou moi le père je comprend plus rien la !) (D : Elle parlait de vous Jack !) (T : Indeed !) (J : D'oh) 

**DIVERS**

**Relations affectives :** Plus aucune depuis ces 6 derniers mois.. et pourtant j'en avais avant... LE PREMIER QUI DIT QUE PORTER UN ENFANT ET LA CHOSE LA PLUS BELLE DU MONDE JE LE ZATTE (Janet : tu parles de relation sexuelles là, rassure moi !) (S : Même pas... snif)  
**Activités de loisir : - Intérêts : **Réacteur, moto, jello, réacteur, naquadah, réacteur à naquadah sur ma moto avec une coupe de jello bleu, faire l'amour sur ma moto avec une coupe de jello bleue et naqui qui nous regarde (J : On n'a jamais fait ça !) (S : Nan pas tous les deux !) (J : Quoi ???) (S : Mais non mon poussinet en sucre, c'est un fantasme) (J : Mouais !) (S : Ah dernière chose mais non des moindres : arriver au terme de cette putain de grossesse) (D : Tu m'étonnes) (T : Et nous donc !)  
**- Aime : **Tout le monde, toutes choses, tout animal, tout être humain... (D : Tiens, elle est dans une phase euphorique...c'est rare) (J : profitons-en !) (T : Comme vous dites !)  
-** Aime pas :** Tout le monde, toutes choses, tout animal, tout être humain (D : C'est vite passé !) (J : Même pas eu le temps d'en profiter) (T : Comme vous dites !)  
**Analyse de SG-1 : - Jack : **Ben, en temps normal, Sam est un soldat hors pair, une scientifique géniale et une femme formidable... mais j'ai eu le malheur de la mettre enceinte... La plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

**- Daniel : ** +1 (T : Parce que vous aussi vous l'avez mise enceinte ???)

**- Teal'c : **Je plussoie (D : et vous aussi alors ?)

Woosley ferma la dernière fiche. Très dignement, il les ramena à son assistant... Il lui fit un léger sourire, sans rien dire, et regagna son bureau. Il mit ses affaires en ordre. Puis, il décrocha son téléphone, retira les lunettes et composa un numéro qu'il semblait connaître par cœur... Il attendit quelques secondes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.. Son interlocuteur semblait avoir décroché le téléphone. Il renifla un coup et dit :' Maman... Ils sont pas gentil avec moi les gens..."

COLORADO SPRINGS MAISON DE JANET :

SG1 était réunie, calmement, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Cassandra... il discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque Daniel prit la parole : "- Au fait Cassie, merci pour avoir rempli les fiches d'après nos notes... " Cassandra eu un petit sourire.."- De rien Danny... ce fut un plaisir, un réel plaisir !!"

THE END !


End file.
